The Dark Castle
by Spirit Of Chronicles
Summary: Venganza. 15 años después de su último cumpleaños, una serie de oscuros eventos empiezan a acechar nuevamente al pacífico hotel y a todos los que habitan en él. Nadie sabe quién es el autor de dichos actos y mucho menos conocen su ubicación. Además, nunca se prepararon para algo sumamente devastador, ya que el objetivo de este individuo es Dennis, y su misión, dañar a los que ama.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hotel Transylvania no me pertenecen, son única y exclusivamente de Sony Pictures y de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Espero que ésta historia les agrade, dejen en los comentarios sus opiniones, ideas y/o sugerencias para que la trama se torne algo especial.**

 **¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Se sentía un frío consternante. La brisa del penumbroso otoño recorría todo su cuerpo como marmotas nadando de manera artística en un río primaveral.

Era una sensación casi indescriptible.

El convertirse en un vampiro superó sus expectativas, no sabía si en realidad funcionaría su transición a monstruo, pero de una forma u otra ya no le veía sentido a la clara interrogante que lo situaba en la delgada línea roja de entre ir a California o quedarse con los que ama en el hotel, pues claro está, ya era un vampiro, y eso era lo único que le importaba en ese preciso momento.

Podía captar cientos de emociones revoloteando por todo su cuerpo, encrespando su rojiza cabellera como si le propiciaran pequeños choques eléctricos en su cabeza, entre aquellas emociones destacaba la alegría por tan increíble transformación y la ira hacia el monstruo que había lastimado a su mejor amiga hacía unos pocos segundos. Justo en ese momento no lo pensó dos veces para soltar el grito de muerte que acechaba el bienestar de aquel despreciable ser, y salir volando en dirección a su enemigo para después mandarlo con un tremendo puñetazo hacia un árbol cercano, en el cual, se estampó con gran fuerza y magnitud que casi se podía sentir como la tierra temblaba por unos cuantos milisegundos.

No podía creer la fuerza que desbordaba por cada rincón de su vampírico ser. Era como si de alguna manera sus capacidades hubiesen aumentado cien veces lo normal, veía, escuchaba, olía y sentía todo su cuerpo al unísono. Se había vuelto ligero, «demasiado ligero —pensó con una tranquilidad reconfortante—», no jadeaba de cansancio como cuando era completamente humano, tampoco sentía temor, ni frio, ni siquiera el mismo dolor que taladraba sus sentidos a cualquier muestra de violencia que le suscitaran a su cuerpo, no podía morir de forma natural, y tampoco envejecer, su cuerpo respondía a los impulsos de sus emociones y eso le encantaba.

Su sangre hervía estrepitosamente dentro de su sistema circulatorio y su corazón estaba nerviosamente acelerado, la ira dominaba toda su mente y en lo único que podía pensar dado su turbulento estado era un temeroso «Me las vas a pagar»; rápidamente su mirada se posó en el monstruo que a lo lejos se postraba jadeante en el árbol, una mirada pesada y rojiza como la sangre que transporta una arteria hacia un órgano vital. Estaba dispuesto en hacer sufrir a ese monstruo lo suficiente para que los dejara en paz de una vez por todas.

El temible ser se encontraba en posición moribunda contra el viejo tronco que tenía detrás mientras trataba de incorporarse lentamente en el presente, levantaba su vista para buscar con enorme confusión a la persona que le había causado el dolor suficiente para quejarse por un rato, buscaba con la mirada por todos lados sin tener éxito alguno, no podía creer que aquello lo había tomado desprevenido, ya que, según él, estaba seguro que no había nadie más en el bosque además de él y los dos pequeños a los cuales quería eliminar. Un choque estalló de forma tácita en su cabeza al suponer que el responsable hubiese sido el niño, con gran incredulidad se mofaba de su suposición y empezó a buscar a la loba y al humano a lo lejos.

Al verlos, su semblante serio y burlón cambió a uno de perceptible temor, sentía cómo la aparatosa mirada del joven vampiro lo atravesaba lentamente, haciéndolo pensar únicamente en el terror absoluto y el negro vacío que irradiaban sus rojos ojos hipnóticos.

Sabía que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrirle. Pero pronto empezó a sentir una tremenda furia, que al poco rato nublaría su juicio por completo.

—¡Esto es inaudito! —gritó con una furia perturbante, carraspeando su voz a cada palabra que soltaba.

Se levantó de golpe y empezó a caminar a paso raudo hacia los dos niños que se encontraban tomados de las manos. Su incredulidad se había tornado a un desprecio evidente.

—¡Es completamente imposible que seas un vampiro! —farfullaba con tremenda ineptitud— Por nada del mundo aceptaré que nuestro linaje sea corrompido por una escoria humana como tú.

Dennis podía observar como lentamente el feroz monstruo se acercaba cada vez más a ellos, siendo unos cuantos metros de diferencia entre sus locaciones. Sin embargo, pudo escuchar a la perfección cada palabra que soltaba con desprecio a la distancia, sus capacidades le venían bien en situaciones así.

—Nada es imposible —dijo en tono serio y desafiante, con la suficiente fuerza para que el sujeto lo escuchara.

Pudo percibir un claro rechinar de dientes en el rostro del tortuoso monstruo, cada facción de su lampiño y azulado cuerpo gorgoteaba en ira, como un fuego incesante que convierte en cenizas todo a su paso. Las garras que mostraba se habían hecho más largas de lo que anteriormente eran y sus colmillos empezaron a crecer a la misma proporción que otras partes de su pálido ser. Un leve rugido inquirió su respuesta hacia la actitud anarquista del pequeño pelirrojo.

—Primero muerto, antes que ver a los monstruos conviviendo con humanos —soltó con desdén justo antes de abalanzarse contra la joven lobezna, la cual, se encontraba observando con un cariño fogoso a su valiente salvador—. Tú serás la primera que aprenderá como funcionan las cosas en esta vida.

La ira se materializó en un instante y su furia resonó con un golpe gélido a su alrededor, todo pareció pasar de manera lenta ante los ojos de Bela, podía observar con detalle cómo se desprendían las hojas secas de los árboles al pasar con tremenda velocidad por el trayecto, le hizo pensar si había mejor noche como esa para realizar la purga que estaba destinado en hacer. Su rostro no irradiaba ningún otro objetivo más que en llegar a la peluda criatura, para tomarla por la fuerza y causarle un dolor inimaginable.

Dennis no carraspeó y ni mucho menos se sintió intimidado por la advertencia del horripilante vampiro que se acercaba con rapidez, sabía muy bien que de ahora en adelante podría hacerles frente a los problemas que surgieran en su vida y en la vida de los demás. Su sentido de protección iba mucho más allá que una simple revuelta a las afueras del castillo en la fría noche de su lustroso cumpleaños. Sabía muy bien que el amor que el tenía por cada monstruo que conocía le daba las fuerzas suficientes para poder acabar con el odio que los trataba de atacar día con día, tratando de eliminar por completo esa cordialidad entre especies que para muchos individuos era algo que jamás creerían que llegaría en un futuro.

Así como a Bela, le sucedió lo mismo, y por poco pensó que se trataba de algún tipo de conexión simbiótica entre ambos. La adrenalina le empezó a brotar de su cuerpo como si automáticamente se encendiera un interruptor en su cerebro, veía cómo cada objeto, cada escena y cada detalle pasaba con una tranquilidad reconfortante. Podía darse cuenta de las cientos de cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor sin siquiera voltear su cabeza y dirigir su mirada a todo lo que lo rodeaba; el viento que recorría por debajo de su nuca, el crujir de las hojas otoñales al ser despedidas de sus respectivas ramas, el olor rústico del ambiente en conjunto con el almendrado pelaje de la loba, las esponjosas almohadillas de las patas en las palmas de sus manos y el fino roce de la sedosa cabellera entre sus dedos, los preciosos e imponentes ojos azules que lo miraban con una calidez veraniega y la hermosa sonrisa aperlada que su tan querida amiga le mostraba con diligencia. La variedad de sensaciones causaba un amor que nunca antes había experimentado el pequeño vampiro, algo que siempre deseó, pero que nunca fue consciente de ello.

Por un momento Dennis memorizó con rapidez cada detalle que lo inundaba de felicidad y juró por su vida que ese momento, esa escena tan hermosa, perduraría en su corazón para siempre. Esperó que su cuerpo respondiera al llamado de su corazón, pues confiaba en sus sentimientos, en los sentimientos hacia su tesoro más preciado, su motivación y su refugio, Winnie Werewolf.

Después, todo lo inevitable sucedió.

La batalla no se hizo esperar entre los monstruos, cada uno de ellos sabía muy bien como terminaría la noche, y aún más cuando de repente se hicieron presentes todos los monstruos del hotel, que, sin dudarlo, fueron a ayudar a Dennis contra toda adversidad, y por supuesto las decenas de vampiros que sorprendentemente lucían de manera exacta a la de Bela y que batallaban con los mismos propósitos e ideales que él anhelaba.

La hora en la que había transcurrido todo pareció en su momento algo de nunca acabar, tanto como sus seres queridos que se esforzaban por luchar con fiereza también lo hacían los demás. Era más que evidente la diferencia entre contendientes dado los dos bandos, pues fue fácil asumir a simple vista que los secuaces de Bela los superaban en número. Sin embargo, eso no les impidió en darles una paliza monumental justo casi al final de la batalla.

Habían vencido, tal y como se lo esperaba el aguerrido pelirrojo, y eso lo emocionó en gran medida. Claramente, pudo observar como la horda de murciélagos se retiraban a gran velocidad del bosque en el que se encontraban, sabiendo todos ellos de que si volvían a acercarse a ese lugar sufrirían las consecuencias de tan estúpida decisión como la de enfrentarse contra la unidad y el cariño que protegían los monstruos de ese hotel.

Habían escapado todos, excepto uno. Un monstruo que por mero orgullo se mantenía en pie al centro del pequeño círculo amenazador que los demás formaban alrededor de él. Se mostraba incrédulo ante tal suceso.

El rostro de Bela reflejaba un gesto inconfundible a los ojos del vampiro, un sentimiento que de forma graciosa daba soslayo en su actitud. «Tiene miedo—pensó divertido—», el claro brillo opaco en los ojos del pálido monstruo lo gritaban sin sosiego, el perceptible temor del atónito humanoide combinaba a la perfección con el escenario y los translúcidos rayos de luz que la luna lanzaba hacia el momento. No tenía palabras que pudieran describir a la perfección como se sentía al ser derrotado por un mocoso de tan solo unos cuantos años de edad.

No le importaban sus heridas frescas y punzantes, y mucho menos hacía alusión a otro ataque hacia todos los que se encontraban viéndolo con una emoción que lo hacía temblar de ira en su interior, pues era claro que perdería, o en el peor de los casos, moriría. Estaba seguro que aquellas miradas frías e indiferentes dirigidas hacia él solo podían sugerir una cosa, «me tienen pena—se dijo mentalmente con una desesperación ensordecedora floreciendo en sus pensamientos—, no es odio, no es ira. Es pena».

Dennis, como si leyera sus pensamientos, supuso las palabras exactas en las que pensaba su enemigo, y como si no tuviera duda de su suposición recitó algo que hizo exaltar aún más al jadeante ser frente a él.

—Vete de aquí y nunca regreses.

El monstruo no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento y lo hacía enfurecerse aún más.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta con la ira al borde en cada facción de su horrendo rostro—, ¿Por qué no haces nada? ¿Es que no me odias?

La pregunta no tiene ni la más mínima reacción en Dennis, quien lo miraba aún con un gesto indiferente y serio.

—No, no te odio —suelta sin tapujos—. No soy como tú. Yo nunca les haría daño a otros monstruos.

Bela se le queda viendo con un gesto de muerte palpable en sus sangrientos ojos, su mirada prescindía en una diligente desesperanza hacia los dos niños que le habían causado tal deshonor, un pensamiento surgió en él como si se encendiera una vela en el oscuro abismo infernal de su corazón, un presagio que haría sufrir a aquellos dos hasta el fin de sus días como monstruos. Tenía un nuevo propósito, y estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera en sus siglos de vida, felizmente vería con satisfacción el dolor que le causaría a aquellos dos en un futuro.

—Oh no, pequeño humano —rió de manera inquietante, mostrando poco a poco una sonrisa malévola en su quijada—. Causarás daño a aquellos que te aman, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

El imponente monstruo no hace más que alzar sus brazos y desplegar las enormes alas que surgían de sus costados mientras se elevaba hacia los aires de forma pasiva y veloz, generando una ráfaga de aire que hizo danzar nuevamente los árboles inertes del lugar. Sus movimientos lo desplazaban en reversa acercándose lentamente a la penumbra del bosque y lejos de cualquier monstruo que no le permitiera escapar. Una última mirada fue arrojada hacia el pelirrojo para después desaparecer por completo y un eco resonaba de forma tributante en los tímpanos de éste, haciéndole pensar la seriedad con la cual musitaba esas tormentosas palabras.

—Algún día sabrás lo que el odio le puede causar a un monstruo, y aquellos a quién ama —recita con una sonrisa efímera, haciendo que la acústica de sus palabras resonara por todo el bosque—. Regresaré, tenlo por seguro.

—Te destruiré a ti y a todos los que amas.

No se escuchó nada más y el lugar fue reinado por un silencio absoluto después de aquellas palabras.

El joven vampiro no hizo caso a su advertencia y volteó a ver a todos con el tremendo cariño impregnado en su mirar, sabía que a pesar de recibir una amenaza de tal magnitud no tenía de que preocuparse, porque, así como lo ayudaron esa noche, lo ayudarían en los problemas por venir. Se sentía tan aliviado en pensar que ya era un vampiro que por fin su deseo de quedarse con todos en Transilvania se había vuelto realidad, era lo que más quería en el mundo, pasar el resto de sus días con aquellos a los cuales consideraba su familia.

Pensaba en absolutamente todos, en cada uno de ellos sin excepción, en su madre Mavis, en su padre Jonathan, en su abuelo Drac, en Frank, Eunice, Murray y Griffin, además en Wayne y Wanda; pero en especial pensaba en alguien con el cual el vampiro se sentiría completo, alguien que hacía que sus días fueran extraordinarios e inolvidables, la niña más linda que conocía y a la cual consideraba su mejor amiga, Winnie.

Aquel sentimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo como el sentido vibrante de la necesidad de amor en su corazón; rápidamente recorrió su mirada por todo el lugar, con el propósito de buscar a la pequeña lobezna, pero por más que pasaba su vista entre la multitud de monstruos que lo felicitaban y lo aclamaban con alegría no la encontraba, pensó que, por obvias razones, se encontraría con sus padres avisándoles que se encontraba bien, pero, al ver al los dos lobos adultos viéndolo con una sonrisa, tachó esa posibilidad. Sin embargo, justo antes de que la sonrisa desapareciera por completo de su rostro, sintió como su cuerpo era impactado a sus espaldas, mandándolo hacia el suelo en el acto.

El golpe lo tomó por sorpresa, como siempre lo había hecho, y no era algo que le disgustaba en lo absoluto, le encantaba la sensación de ser abrazado por el suave y hermoso pelaje de la pequeña loba, ya que de una manera que no podía explicar, lo tranquilizaba en su totalidad. Sintió como las cariñosas lamidas en su rostro le provocaban un cosquilleo tierno y gustoso, haciéndolo soltar unas cuantas risas espontáneas gracias a eso. Pasó un momento cuando dejo de demostrar aquellas muestras de cariño y lo miró directamente a los ojos, transmitiendo un aprecio vibrante hacia el vampiro, algo que claramente sintió y agradó, sonriéndole con gran ternura.

—¡Lo hiciste Zing-Zing! —susurró totalmente emocionada mientras juntaban sus frentes y su esponjosa nariz rozaba ligeramente la de él—. Eres un vampiro.

—Lo sé, Winnie. Ahora estaré siempre con ustedes —dijo mientras se perdía lentamente en el glorioso mar de sus ojos y sentía el cosquilleo interno en la boca de su estómago—. Estaré siempre contigo.

Ese momento era para él lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, sentía que si se separaba de ella lo lamentaría para siempre, solo eso quería, que ese momento perdurara, que ese fragmento de tiempo que los mantenía unidos perdurara una y otra vez por el resto de sus días, haciendo que toda preocupación y temor se desvaneciera de sus vidas por completo. Nunca pensó el lo hermoso que se veía ante la luz de la luna, aquel brillo blanquecino le sentaba con una perfección que rayaba en lo sublime, y que, por si no fuera poco, sus grandes ojos azules proyectaran un amor que solamente el podía observar, se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo.

Y así fue como ante la luz de la luna llena, la noche fue testigo de un evento mucho más conmovedor que cualquier otro. El leve destello violeta se hizo presente en los ojos de ambos, un resplandor tan hermoso que apaciguó el corazón del vampiro con un calor lleno de esperanza.

«Ahora estaré contigo—se dijo alegre—, por siempre», o eso es lo que el pensaba ingenuamente, ya que en ese momento había olvidado las palabras mortales que prometían una desdicha sin escrúpulos.


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hotel Transylvania no me pertenecen, son única y exclusivamente de Sony Pictures y de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Espero que ésta historia les agrade, dejen en los comentarios sus opiniones, ideas y/o sugerencias para que la trama se torne algo especial.**

 **¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Leonardo Leto:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Trataré de corregir los errores que cometí en el capítulo anterior. Me siento feliz de que haya sido de tu agrado, y tienes razón, creo que exageré un poco con el razonamiento de Dennis :D, seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez. PD: Me encantan tus historias. ¡son realmente buenas!

Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo** **I**

El recuerdo era perfectamente prelucido hasta el más mínimo detalle y eso lo inquietaba, pero a su vez, extrañamente se daba cuenta que algo resonaba en su mente al haberlo pensado después de tanto tiempo, algo que lo hacía temblar y a su vez descubrir la incógnita acerca de la creciente preocupación que persistía en lo más recóndito de sus pensamientos. No sabía la razón de su repentino viaje en el vasto territorio de sus recuerdos, su travesía en el tiempo lo tomó completamente por sorpresa, cosa que le hizo hacer muecas esporádicas mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño profundo que había perdido en la comodidad de su cama.

Se encontraba lúcidamente dormido, su estado inmóvil y la apacible manera en la que mantenía la serenidad inquietante del paisaje hacía irradiar la imponente luna sobre la habitación pedregosa, una luz que se asomaba cautelosa y discreta por los rincones del lugar, como si tratara de ocultarse de la larga noche que conquistaba todo a su alrededor; el momento era sombrío y extrañamente frío para Dennis.

Su mente lo traicionaba con las enigmáticas imágenes que recorrían su cabeza, la desesperación era palpable en el sudor que soltaba de manera rápida por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que un vapor comenzara a levitar por la penumbra del lugar y un leve brillo resplandeciera en su encuentro con los rayos nocturnos de la noche. Su calor corporal había aumentado de una forma inusual, le hacía moverse constantemente en las ya empapadas sábanas de su cama, lanzaba quejidos ahogados que referían una tremenda inconformidad en un sueño que lo perturbaba sin sosiego, y las patadas débiles y los movimientos superfluos de cabeza que inquietaban la tranquilidad de un ambiente que empezaba a agitarse lentamente.

Las imágenes empezaban a surgir con más frecuencia dentro de un territorio vacío en la profundidad de su sueño, en una rápida secuencia que parecía no tener fin delante de sus ojos, cada una de ella parecía tan vívida como las caricias de un dolor pálido en el cuerpo o el calor que hace emanar una persona en un lugar gélido y desolado. En esa completa oscuridad solo se preguntaba por qué se sentía de una forma que resultaba incoherente, la extrañeza de aquellas sensaciones lo hacían temblar en cierta manera, y era algo que empezaba a causarle algo que nunca en su vida había experimentado en su interior, algo que fluía y acalambraba sus articulaciones y que hacía cosquillar su corazón al ritmo del grito de una ira que mantenía una llamarada desconocida en el centro de su tormento.

La pesadilla lo aplastaba con el peso de una desdicha oscura y desgarradora.

Una vez más las imágenes se mostraban ante él en el ciclo de un rollo fotográfico, las figuras que representaban cada una de ellas eran absolutamente ajenas para Dennis, la serie de gráficos y símbolos lucían de una forma tan clara y especial que no hallaba explicación alguna ante ese suceso. «¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —pensó confundido, con el temor aún presente en su corazón— ¿Qué es este lugar y de dónde salieron estas imágenes?»; seguía mirando con alevosía cada una de ellas, contando por lo menos una decena de símbolos que repetía el proceso una y otra vez.

El ciclo paró en un estrepitoso reflejo en contraste con el oscuro abismo fantasmal. Su vista se encontraba centrada en una imagen que se acrecentaba cada vez más y más al estar observándola con detenimiento, sentía que a medida que creciera ya no habría espacio en el lugar que el tribulado pelirrojo suponía interminable. El gráfico era ahora un espectáculo inmenso frente a los ojos de Dennis, podía darse cuenta de los mínimos detalles que aquella figura mostraba de manera impositiva ante él.

Dennis, no hizo más que caminar de un lado a otro observando con extrema curiosidad aquel retrato, le resultaba tormentoso el encontrarse en tal situación, pero a su vez, su cuerpo pedía con ansias que ese misterio tuviera una solución, una respuesta ante una confusión que le carcomía cada uno de sus sentidos. La penumbra, vasta y sin fin, empezó a ser invadida lentamente por una neblina tan espesa como una nube cirrosa que surca los cielos enajenada de toda realidad, que con suma cautela, llenaba los pisos con una capa monstruosa que hacía capturar la esencia de un océano blanquecino.

Lo único que le quedaba era el inmenso gráfico en sí.

Observó con seguridad el retrato mientras memorizaba cada espacio, cada silueta y cada detalle del mismo. A su simple razonamiento solo miraba algo que se asemejaba a un pentagrama, lleno de figuras y palabras contenidas en los pliegues de cada línea y cada espacio que contenía en su conjunto, no era un pentagrama esotérico como él se imaginaba, este era diferente, y de alguna manera se sentía dominado internamente ante su presencia.

«¡Dennis ayúdame! —se escuchó un grito apagado y desalentador, un eco que resonaba en el vacío del negruzco tormento— ¡Ayúdame! ¡Te lo suplico!».

Aquello le causo una tristeza que rasgaba su corazón con un temor infernal, le resultaba familiar aquella voz que reverberaba por todo el lugar, una voz que perturbaba la calma y el amor que el vampiro anhelaba. Un grito que por primera vez le hizo sentir un pánico ensordecedor.

—¿Winnie? —Se preguntó confundido— ¿Winnie, eres tú?

«¡Dennis! ¡No lo soporto más! —sonaba de nuevo, cada vez más fuerte. Esta vez, la voz era diferente— ¡Ya no tengo fuerzas! ¡Estoy muriendo!».

Dennis comenzaba a alterarse rápidamente, no lograba resistir sus impulsos al estar escuchando las voces dentro de su cabeza. Algo estaba completamente mal en ese momento.

—¡¿Mamá?! —gritó con desesperanza mientras corría sin rumbo fijo hacia el vacío— ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estás?... ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

«¿Por qué lo hiciste Dennis? —resonó nuevamente, ahora con una voz masculina atormentando su cabeza— ¡Te amábamos hijo!».

Lo único que trataba en lograr era escapar de todo aquel mundanal ruido que lo hostigaba violentamente, corría con la desesperación de que el miedo lo volviera loco. Se cubrió los oídos con sus manos, frías y temblorosas, queriendo apagar la resonancia que el lugar generaba, algo que al final lamentablemente le resultó sumamente inútil.

—¿Qué es lo que me pasa? —las lágrimas empezaron a escurrir a lo largo de su rostro, y su voz comenzaba a inquirir un tono entrecortante— ¡Por favor, sáquenme de aquí!

«Nos decepcionaste a todos, Dennisovich —volteaba a todos lados buscando una salida—. Nos alejaste de tu vida».

—¡Por favor! —resoplaba con un tremendo alarido lleno de desgracia— ¡Papá-Drac, ayúdame! ¡Alguien! ¡Quien sea!

Buscaba con la mirada cualquier cosa que lo hiciera salirse de ese horripilante lugar, el sitio comenzaba a sofocar el agitado pecho del vampiro, y un calor sobrenatural impulsaba el desgaste en la emociones de su corazón. No quería estar ahí, era una pesadilla horrible, una pesadilla llena de sufrimiento y dolor.

«Zing-Zing, me rompiste el corazón —musitó una dulce voz a lo lejos, y un resplandor empezó a sumergir a las espaldas del pelirrojo, un resplandor que mostraba la silueta de una lobezna casi moribunda— Nos lo rompiste a todos».

—No... Winnie no —su cuerpo le pesaba y su corazón ardía con una intensidad que no había sentido hacía mucho tiempo. No resistió más el peso de su cuerpo y se postró débil ante la silueta monocroma, sin color.

—Nunca pensé que me harías daño, Zing-Zing.

Dennis lloraba con desventura y temblaba por una culpa que para él aún era desconocida.

—¡No! —espetó, con dolor — ¡Jamás te haría daño, Winnie!

—Adiós, Dennis —dijo, mientras la silueta era arrastrada hacia la oscuridad.

—¡No! ¡Winnie, espera por favor! —corrió, persiguiendo a la silueta que se desvanecía en la profundidad del abismo, estirando su brazo lo más que podía, intentando alcanzarla.

—Adiós, mi Zing.

—¡No! ¡Winnie!

Todo el lugar se inmergió en una completa oscuridad, una tan siniestra que tragó a Dennis a una locura que lo dominaba lentamente.

«Te destruiré a ti y a todos los que amas —se escuchó por última vez, un sonido que resultaba increíblemente familiar para el chico— Te lo advertí, humano».

—No, no, no... —exasperaba con susurros en las sábanas de su cama, llorando a ojos cerrados y sudando de forma incontrolable— ¡Winnie!

Despertó. A un estrepitoso salto del mueble.

Su respiración era agitada y pesada. Las gotas de sudor que recorrían su rostro se tornaban diligentes hacia un rumbo aleatorio y supérfluo, y caían como pequeñas piedras cristalinas en la superficie de su ropa, generando un sonido sordo de una campanilla aguda que aturde el equilibrio. Temblaba sin sentir frio alguno, y resentía una preocupación que se recostaba sobre sus hombros, encorvando su postura a una tristeza palpable. Mantenía una vista fija a una luna que se mostraba indiscreta por las ventanas de sus aposentos, su rostro era iluminado por los gloriosos rayos luminiscentes del magnífico astro, en conjunto con una brisa que poco a poco le hacía sentir que arrancaba las preocupaciones de su cuerpo. Por un momento le hizo pensar en el evento que había vivido hace quince años en el oscuro mar de árboles a los pies del exuberante castillo. Un recuerdo que mantenía en su corazón, como un preciado tesoro enterrado en un oasis terrenal, guardándolo solo para él, donde nadie lo pudiera tocar.

No sabía el significado del sueño que había tenido hacía poco, pero estaba seguro que algo así nunca podría volverse una realidad si se lo proponía. Haría lo posible para que ese tipo de visiones que amenazaban a su familia jamás se hicieran realidad.

—Solo fue un sueño Dennis —se dijo para sí, tratando de tranquilizar su estado turbulento—. Nada de eso fue real.

Sonrío, decidido.

«Solo fue un sueño —pensó a sus adentros, mientras salía de la cama y se dirigía al baño—. Solo eso».

Su primera sensación en esa realidad fue la de un piso frio, fulminante, casi parecido a una capa de hielo que devoraba un lago en un clima invernal. Por un momento le pareció curioso como aquellas sensaciones invadían su cuerpo sin vergüenza alguna, la forma en la que traspasaban su cuerpo y generaban una molestia grata en lo más profundo de sus articulaciones. Para él era curioso sentir algo que los demás vampiros no podían experimentar, suponía que algo así podría deberse a sus genes paternos, aquellos pequeños organismos que le propiciaban un don que los demás monstruos de su especie nunca podrían obtener, las emociones que a veces genera un vivo palpitar del corazón.

Su caminar era lento, vacilante a cada paso que daba en la gélida superficie rocosa del lugar, suponía que se debía al agotamiento de madrugar a tan tempranas horas del día, pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, ya que, lo que en verdad sentía en ese momento, era el oscuro peso de un sueño que vagaba con arrogancia en sus pensamientos y que había decidido olvidar, preguntándose si aquello podría tener una explicación la cual pudiera resolver él mismo. No tenía intenciones de decir palabra alguna acerca de lo sucedido.

No tardó mucho en salir de la ducha, y notó como la expresión de su cara irradiaba una preocupación sumamente visible frente al espejo de un tocador de madera fina, tallada de forma moderna y elegante.

Se sorprendió lo tanto que había cambiado a lo largo de los años, su pelo encrespado y alborotado ahora era de un estilo corto y definido, creando una ondulación en los mechones de pelo que surcaban el aire a su cabeza. Su rostro era alargado, de mentón cándido y tenaz, y con una ligera serie de pecas formadas por encima de unos hoyuelos atractivos, siendo complementados por unos grandes ojos color turquesa que imitaban un cielo despejado primaveral.

Salió del baño y se dispuso a vestir un conjunto que salía de lo convencional, una playera de un negro liso en cuello tipo "V", combinado con unos jeans azulados que se ajustaban con una perfección surreal a la anatomía de su cuerpo, y unas botas de color marrón que asemejaban un aire maderoso, a montaña, y a libertad. Algo que jamás había utilizado en su vida, pero estaba dispuesto en hacer un cambio consigo mismo, y sin haberlo previsto, le sentaba increíblemente bien.

Una vez abierta la puerta de su habitación para dirigirse en rumbo al lobby del hotel, una voz lo llamó en el acto.

—Señorito Loughran —llamó, con elegancia—. Tengo dos mensajes para usted.

Dennis bufó con pericia, no le gustaba que lo llamaran por su apellido, y mucho menos por el término 'señorito'.

—Willem —contestó, refiriéndose a una armadura medieval y parlanchina que se situaba fuera de su cuarto, estática y tradicional en cada detalle, como la mayoría de las que estaban en el castillo—. Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, no me digas señorito, tampoco me llames por mi apellido —agregó en tono amable, cruzando la puerta para observar de reojo la armadura mágica mientras la cerraba a sus espaldas—. Dime Dennis, solo Dennis. —sonrió.

La armadura no emitió ningún sonido, solo volteó su mirada al rostro del chico.

—Me disculpo, Seño... Dennis —tartamudeó, con un ligero toque de dificultad— El Conde ha ordenado que me dirija hacia usted de esa manera.

Dennis rodó los ojos.

—Mi abuelo, siempre tan controlador —sonrió—. ¿No lo crees así, Willem?

La armadura tardó un rato en contestar, no se atrevía en opinar al respecto.

—La verdad, no sabría decirle.

—Vamos Willem, la verdad no muerde —inquirió en un tono perspicaz.

Willem se sintió acorralado, rechinando un poco por los nervios.

—Un poco, si —se encogió de hombros—. Pero no es tan malo.

—Sí, claro —soltó una carcajada que resonó con un eco en el pasillo, una risa agradable y contagiosa.

La armadura no dijo nada, pero el chico sabía que muy en el fondo de su coraza metálica él intentaba acompañarlo con una leve risilla tímida y desafiante.

—¿Quiere escuchar los mensajes ahora, o más tarde? —preguntó—. Podría programarlos para esta noche, cuando regrese a descansar.

—No tengo nada importante que hacer, así que —reflexionó un momento, pensando en los deberes que tendría que realizar en el día—, puedo escucharlos ahora, no hay problema.

La armadura asintió, regresando a una postura solemne, disciplinada.

—El Conde Drácula, su abuelo, me ordenó que le informara acerca de la próxima festividad que se llevará a cabo en la semana del Mondfinsternis—recitó, orgulloso—. Él pidió personalmente que usted llevara a cabo la organización del evento.

—¿Festividad? —comentó confundido— Pensé que las actividades seguirían como siempre en la semana del eclipse. ¿Por qué no se me informó antes?

—El Conde tomó esa decisión hace apenas unas horas.

—Ya veo —suspiró—. Más trabajo.

La armadura permaneció en silencio, esperando la respuesta de su amo.

—¿Mi abuelo te dijo el motivo de su recomendación? —sonó desganado— ¿Por qué no le pidió a mi papá que organizara el festejo? —dijo, recargando su espalda en la pared de piedra—. Él siempre se encarga de realizar las fiestas en el castillo.

—No sabría decirle, Dennis —respondió al instante, sin tapujos—. Solo recibimos la orden de su abuelo. No hubo una explicación.

El vampiro se mostró un tanto perdido en el encargo, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, eso era claro, pero era un favor de su abuelo y no quería decepcionarlo. Frente a él, la armadura solo permaneció inmóvil, esperando con ansias la respuesta del joven.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, curioso— ¿Cuál es su decisión?

Dennis mostró una mueca irrelevante al pensar seriamente en la pregunta.

—Pues, creo que será divertido —sonrió—. Bien, dile a mi abuelo que lo haré. La fiesta del Mondfinsternis será increíble.

—¡Estupendo! —dijo alegre, casi a punto de levantar sus brazos en señal de emoción— El Conde estará feliz de escucharlo.

El vampiro asintió, suponiendo lo que había dicho el sirviente.

—¿Cuál es el otro mensaje, Willem? —quiso saber.

—La lista de invitados que confirmaron su asistencia al día del evento.

Soltó una pequeña risa, inquiriendo la actitud que su abuelo pudo haber tomado en aquella decisión. «O sea que ya había invitado a todos nuestros amigos sin pensar en lo que yo hubiera decidido. Supo perfectamente que yo aceptaría de una forma u otra al ver que todos ya venían en camino—pensó divertido, aflorando una sonrisa socarrona a lo largo de su rostro—. No se te escapa una, Papá-Drac».

—Veo que mi abuelo estuvo bastante ocupado esta noche —se sorprendió un poco por la rapidez en la que hacía las cosas, al igual en cómo los monstruos respondían a su llamado—, ¿Es que acaso ningún monstruo duerme? —preguntó sarcástico.

La armadura se encogió de hombros, nuevamente. Él ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta, pues no era difícil asegurar que la mayoría de los monstruos que viajaban a Transilvania para una relajante estadía, tenían una vida nocturna bastante activa. Unos más que otros, eso era lo que pensaba, el haber estado conviviendo con ellos por más de quince años le hizo darse cuenta del itinerario de cada monstruo del hotel. Por ejemplo el eslabón perdido, o Pancracio, como todos lo llamaban, que se dirigía al lago tenebroso todas las noches para dar un paseo en las tranquilas aguas de Rumania, buscando un poco de relajación en el suave oleaje de su corriente, o los Gremlins, quienes aterraban la pasividad del bosque hasta el amanecer; también su abuelo y sus grandes amigos, Wayne, Frank, Griffin y Murray, los cuales disfrutaban su inmortalidad haciendo rondines nocturnos por la ciudad que colindaba con el hotel, y que, se alegraban por el descubrimiento de nuevas aventuras.

Pero como ya lo sabía, no era necesario pensarlo demasiado. A su abuelo le gustaba hacer las cosas demasiado rápidas y precisas, y los demás ya estaban acostumbrados a eso. Por un momento se preguntó el tiempo que debieron haber pasado juntos, él y sus amigos, para notar que esa anticipación exagerada en realidad no era como tal una anticipación en lo absoluto, más bien, una aviso a tiempo correcto, sin presiones.

Siglos, debió suponer.

—Entonces, Willem—habló sonriente— ¿Cuantos confirmaron su asistencia al hotel?

—Hasta ahora son pocos los que han confirmado inmediatamente después de haber recibido la invitación.

Dennis asintió, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Quiénes? —quiso saber, intrigado.

—Pues según la lista, están marcadas: la familia de Pie Grande, el señor y la señora Skeleton, las hermanas Gargouille, el Yeti, los Gremlins, Hydra, el horripilante Kraken, Mr. Hyde… —respondió, mencionando un sinfín de nombres en voz alta— Entre otros monstruos que siempre visitan el hotel.

El vampiro suspiro al notar que no eran pocos, como él pensaba. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar el no darse cuenta de que Willem no había mencionado los nombres de monstruos, que para él, eran considerados sumamente importantes. Era imperativo que estuvieran en el hotel, sino, el festejo no sería lo suficientemente divertido y alentador.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó con los amigos de Papá-Drac? —preguntó. Un leve rubor se mostró de forma tímida en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que había llamado a su abuelo así, tenía años que no lo llamaba de esa manera—. ¿Vendrán a la noche del Mondfinsternis?

La armadura no mencionó nada, se mantuvo callado por un largo rato.

—¿Y bien? —insistió— ¿Confirmaron su asistencia?

Willem no tuvo más que romper el silencio.

—No tengo registro de su posible asistencia, lo siento.

—¿Pero tu si crees que vengan, no? —se le notó angustiado— ¿Frank y Eunice, Murray y Cleopatra, Griffin y su esposa?... ¿Los Werewolf?

—Enserio no sabría decirle, Dennis —dijo decaído—. Será mejor que lo hable con su Excelencia. Él sabrá al respecto.

Dennis tragó con fuerza, sintiendo que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. No quería que aquellos monstruos faltaran a la celebración, significaba mucho para él su presencia, sobre todo la de los Werewolf, algo había en ellos que lo hacía sentirse completo.

El vampiro recorría cada pasillo a extrema velocidad, zigzagueaba de un lado a otro esquivando muros, muebles, sirvientes o cualquier cosa que se le pusiera en frente. El castillo no había cambiado nada en la última década, el renombre del hotel había resonado a lo largo de los anchos mares, llegando a oídos de continentes curiosos por tan maravillosa combinación. Era claro que el prestigio del magnífico Hotel Transilvania había aumentado exuberantemente al pasar de los tiempos, ya que una cantidad enorme de humanos llegaba para impresionarse de las maravillas del lugar. Incluso, tuvieron que construir un par de torres apegadas al castillo, grandes columnas de una piedra volcánica tan elegante como cualquier otro material de construcción fino, y que proyectaban una vista armoniosa para aquellos que decidían hospedarse en alguno de sus cuartos; quinientas habitaciones cada torre, y cada una de diferentes tamaños, familiares, dobles e individuales. Le resultaba increíble cómo eran visitados una y otra vez por centenares de personas que buscaban tan solo un poco de diversión, para Dennis era trabajo todo el tiempo, las veinticuatro horas del día, los 365 días del año.

A él no le importaba trabajar en hotel, ni siquiera lo cansaba en su totalidad. Para Dennis, ser el nuevo coordinador de relaciones monstruo-humanas y actividades recreativas no era para nada tedioso, en realidad le fascinaba en gran medida, el estar conviviendo con los huéspedes en cada actividad era sumamente grato a cada momento, sobre todo si se trataba de sus mejores amigos, Roger, el hijo de los Frankenstein, Isis, la hija de Murray y Cleopatra, Steve, el hijo de Griffin y su desconocida esposa, y por último, Winnie Werewolf, quien él consideraba la mejor niña que pudo haber conocido.

Ya había llegado a las puertas de la oficina de su abuelo y se les quedo mirando por un rato. Eran enormes según podía observar, negras como el oscuro abismo de un hoyo negro en la infinidad del espacio, de un estilo gótico y extrañamente hogareño para el joven vampiro, con picaportes dorados que le otorgaban clase e importancia, al igual que una serie de aldabas maquiavélicas en forma de gárgola que usaban los visitantes para llamar desde fuera.

Dennis avanzó unos cuantos pasos para tocar a la puerta, haciendo que cada golpe propiciara un eco y un crujir metálico por todo el sitio.

«Espero que lo encuentre—pensó inquieto, agitando su pierna con gesto desesperado—. Esto del eclipse lo mantendrá muy ocupado los próximos días».

Esperó un poco, en absoluto silencio, admirando todavía la imponente puerta frente a él.

—Puedes pasar —sonó en tono apagado, del otro lado del muro.

El joven vampiro giró el picaporte y con un leve empujón abrió su camino hacia la habitación.

Era tan grande como la recordaba de pequeño, llena de ventanales enormes que eran ocultados por grandes cortinas aterciopeladas que cumplían el trabajo de obstaculizar el paso de los rayos matutinos al comienzo de las mañanas. Cada rincón era amueblado con distintos artilugios de diferentes estilos: rústicos, contemporáneos, medievales, renacentistas, absolutamente de todo. Las pinturas de oleo se mostraban grandiosas en cada parte de los muros del lugar, al igual que decenas de libros antiguos y pergaminos que yacían en los estantes de caoba a las espaldas y en los extremos del escritorio en el centro de la habitación. Era magnífico, le costaba describirlo con palabras.

Drácula, quién se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, al parecer escribiendo rápidamente en un rollo de papiro, se percató de su presencia.

—¡Dennisovich! —exclamó el conde, dejando de escribir al quitarse un par de anteojos de su rostro— Buenos días. ¡Ven, siéntate!

Dennis sonrió al ver a su abuelo, observando lo bien que le sentaba su inmortalidad.

—Buenos días, Papá-Drac —dijo alegre, dirigiéndose hacia una de las sillas que se mantenían pasmadas frente al escritorio. Se sentó.

Drácula, con un rápido movimiento de manos, enrolló el pergamino sellado y desapareció delante del pelirrojo, mostrando unas pequeñas chispas de color violeta que revoloteaban alrededor de su mano.

—Sabes abuelo —lo miró burlón, con una ceja arqueada debido a su actitud—, hoy en día existe un artefacto muy innovador que permite enviar y recibir mensajes desde cualquier parte del mundo, sin problemas —mencionó, mostrándole el objeto del que hablaba—. Se llama celular.

Su abuelo rió, sarcástico.

—Tonterias Dennisovich —respondió de forma mordaz—, hoy en día esas cosas solo idiotizan la mente de las personas con sus endemoniadas funciones —bufó, sonriente—. Tan solo mira a tu padre, todo el día pegado a esa cosa sin hacer nada útil.

Dennis rodó los ojos, divertido.

—No, prefiero mantenerme a la onda con mis poderes —agregó.

—Lo que tú digas abuelo.

Drácula lo miró un tanto vacilante, como perdido en sus pensamientos. Sentía que algo lo mortificaba en su interior.

—¿Sucede algo, mi ratita endiablada? —preguntó intrigado, adquiriendo una postura seria y paternal— Te veo un poco… preocupado.

El joven vampiro se sorprendió ante la percepción de su abuelo, no sabía si él había notado lo que había pasado en sus sueños, o su intriga por saber acerca de que si sus amigos vendrían a la fiesta. Prefirió contarle lo segundo, no quería que su abuelo se preocupara también por algo insignificante, algo que en sí, no importaba en lo absoluto, ya que solo era un sueño, y no quería dejarle por ningún motivo ese peso en su espalda.

—Nada, abuelo —contestó de la forma más natural que pudo, evitando levantar sospechas de un secreto que prefería ocultar—. Solo me preguntaba, ¿Por qué quieres que yo organice el Mondfinsternis?

—¿Por qué? ¿No lo quieres hacer? —preguntó confundido.

Dennis negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es eso Papá-Drac. Me encantaría organizarlo, pero…—respondió nervioso, cuidando bien sus palabras— ¿Por qué yo?

—No entiendo, Dennisovich —sonríe con cariño hacia su nieto—, eres el coordinador de eventos del hotel. ¿Quién mejor que tú para hacerlo?

—Pudiste habérselo pedido a mi papá.

—Sí, pude haberle encomendado la tarea—mencionó—, pero hacía mucho que no se celebraba ese festival y quería que tú, lo hicieras un tanto especial.

Sonrió, entendiendo lo que su abuelo trataba de decirle, trataba de darle trabajos importantes para ganarse el cariño de todo el personal, incluyendo a los visitantes que disfrutaban de sus ideas, justo y como lo hizo con su padre, Jonathan.

—Entiendo.

Drácula lo observaba aún dubitativo, suponiendo que se encontraba ahí por otro motivo en especial.

—Veo que te preocupa algo más —soltó perspicaz, atrayendo una mirada estupefacta por parte de Dennis, la cual le causo gracia— ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

El joven soltó una risilla avergonzada, mirando como su abuelo acrecentaba cada vez más una sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro.

—Correcto —confirmó, apenado—. Willem me informó acerca de los invitados que confirmaron su asistencia.

Su abuelo inquirió su posible pregunta, mostrando aún más la sonrisa que tenía, esta vez socarrona, llena de picardía.

—¿Y qué es lo que ocurre con los invitados? —le siguió la corriente, tratando de ocultar su suposición.

—Pues, no menciono a la familia de Winnie y a los demás —respondió un poco preocupado— pensé que serían los primeros que confirmarían su asistencia. Sobre todo mis tíos Wayne y Wanda, ya son más de 10 años que no los veo.

El conde arqueó su ceja en señal de victoria, había dado justo en el clavo.

—Así que te preocupa que Winnie no venga a verte —menciona con picardía.

Dennis se atragantó con su propia saliva, aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa. Un rubor comenzó a formarse en sus mejillas, sentía como su rostro adquiría una tonalidad rojiza, aumentando poco a poco un calor que hacía bullir su sangre por la pena.

—¡N-no! —tosió debido al impacto que le dio su abuelo— No es eso.

Drácula sonrió aún más.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó casi encima del joven vampiro— Yo creo que no.

Y era cierto, no le podía mentir a su abuelo, lo que más quería en el mundo era ver a Winnie otra vez, esa era su ilusión desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Habían pasado más de diez años desde que él recibió el último mensaje de su amiga en su celular, diciéndole que ella y su familia se irían a un viaje de enseñanza a unas lejanas tierras balcánicas, un lugar al que solo aquellos que eran hombres lobo podían ingresar. Quería verla otra vez con todo su corazón; no sabía el porqué de su inquietud, pero la necesitaba cerca de él, abrazarla, y acariciar su pelaje como cuando eran pequeños, platicar a la luz de la luna llena y correr por los caminos del bosque oscuro hasta el lugar que ellos llamaban su "fortaleza", todo aquello lo anhelaba con ansias y desespero.

—B-bueno sí — comentó apenado, con su cabeza a punto de estallar por el rubor—. Sí, es por eso.

Su abuelo rió como nunca, pareciera que le habían contado un chiste que jamás había escuchado en su vida.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso Papá-Drac? —quiso saber, avergonzado.

—Nada mi sabandija —dijo quitándose con la mano unas cuantas lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos—. Es solo que, ¿quién no querría estar con una linda cachorrita peludita como Winnie? —agregó nostálgico, haciéndole recordar a Dennis lo que le había mencionado aquella noche en la carroza.

Dennis pensó que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento, tenía ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar.

—¡N-no es lo que crees abuelo! —gritó, haciendo reír nuevamente al Conde.

—Tranquilo Dennisovich, solo estoy bromeando —dijo tranquilizándose—. Con respecto a tu duda, no tienes de que preocuparte.

—¿Entonces si vendrán? —preguntó.

Drácula asintió, respondiendo a la pregunta del chico.

—¡Perfecto! —soltó de la emoción, parándose de su silla mientras un brillo cariñoso se mostraba en el iris de sus ojos— ¿Cuándo llegarán?

—Pues, era obvio que a ellos los iba a contemplar como invitados especiales —dijo—. Así que les envié la invitación con tres días de antelación.

—¿Cuándo? —quiso saber, desesperado.

El vampiro sonrió al escuchar la petición tan apresurada de su nieto, cosa que le dio una gran ternura.

—Eso fue hace tres días, ratita —contestó— Justo después de haberles enviado la invitación, recibí la confirmación de todos. Me avisaron que partirían de inmediato.

El chico se dio cuenta de lo que aquello quería decir y se emocionó en gran medida.

—Entonces, si te confirmaron de inmediato y ya se encontraban en camino al hotel—asimiló todo lo que había escuchado alegre—, significa que…

—Llegarán en cualquier momento.

«¡Estupendo!—gritó para sus adentros, emocionado, lleno de esperanza y amor—. ¡Podré verla otra vez!». Dennis no contenía las ganas de llorar de la alegría a tan increíble noticia, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su abuelo, el cual lo miraba sumamente feliz.

—¡Señor! —llamó una armadura a la puerta, haciendo que los dos voltearan a verla con una sonrisa bobalicona— La familia Werewolf ha llegado al castillo.

El pelirrojo sintió que su corazón palpitaba a una velocidad sobrehumana, la felicidad de un momento que había estado esperando con ansias por mucho tiempo estaba ahí, justo a unos segundos de cumplirse.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Drácula— Deja que mi Dennisovich los atienda, al fin y al cabo ese es su trabajo —mencionó volteando a ver a su nieto, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa esperanzadora—. Anda, ve a verla.

El pelirrojo asintió, conmocionado por la emoción que lo invadía rápidamente. Agradeció que su abuelo lo recibiera dado su trabajo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, salió volando hacia la entrada del hotel, fugaz, conciso en lo que quería observar.

No le tomó mucho tiempo cruzar los pasillos, las escaleras y las cientos de cosas que obstaculizaban su paso hacia el lobby del hotel. Lo único que pasaba por su mente era el rostro de una pequeña lobezna, tierna e infantil que permanecía en sus recuerdos, en un lugar que mantenía en su corazón. Volaba con gran rapidez, ya había dominado por completo el convertirse en murciélago, ahora podía hacer cosas que pocos vampiros podían lograr, incluyendo sus poderes y fortalezas, era como si hubiera recibido las mismas habilidades de su abuelo.

Se preguntaba cuanto pudo haber cambiado en apariencia, y si es así, se preocupó un poco de lo mucho que pudo haber cambiado él, se cuestionaba si lo reconocería después de tanto tiempo. Podía imaginarse una imagen de ella al verla nuevamente, pensó si seguiría utilizando coletas como antes, o si vestiría su atuendo convencional, una playera rosa con una calavera blanca en el centro; pensó en su estatura, en su edad, en sus gustos musicales, en todo, absolutamente en todo.

Llegó al lobby y volvió a su forma normal. Rápidamente se arregló su peinado y se acomodó toda la ropa, pensado que el viaje le había arruinado el aspecto. Comenzó a buscar con la mirada a sus tíos para ver si la podía localizar, caminaba entre las decenas de personas que contemplaban impactadas cada parte del hotel, tropezándose con unas, golpeando a otras, e inclusive empujando a unas cuantas, todo con el propósito de llegar de una vez por todas a la puerta del lugar.

Se abrió paso hasta llegar a la puerta, mirando cada rincón de la entrada a la distancia, buscándola exasperado por la situación. Pudo observar como Wayne y Wanda estaban situados en los sillones rojizos de la sala de espera tratando de tranquilizar a una manada de lobitos que infligían un desastre por los lugares en los que pasaban, destruyendo todo a su paso. Sus padres estaban igual que siempre, cansados por tan ardua labor y a su vez felices por haber llegado por fin a su destino. Pudo notar que a su lado se encontraban un par de lobos bonachones sin despegar la vista de un aparato electrónico, el cual lo tecleaban como si se trataran de dos mecanógrafos apurados por sacar un reporte; pero por más que hundía su mirada en lo más recóndito del lugar no encontraba lo que buscaba.

«¿Dónde está?—pensó decaído—. No la veo por ningún sitio».

Súbitamente sintió como un peso cayó sobre su espalda, enviándolo directamente al suelo por tan inesperada fuerza bruta. El abrazo no le dejaba ver con claridad el rostro del monstruo que se encontraba sobre él, pero el aroma almendrado de su pelaje le hizo confirmar su identidad. Era justamente como él se la imaginaba, era todo lo que él esperaba, era perfecta; lo único que podía hacer en ese momento fue perderse por completo en la hermosura y en la perfección de sus ojos, de un azul tan intenso como un zafiro radiante en el más oscuro invierno, emanando un cariño tan fuerte que traspasaba su pecho y se descargaba en su corazón, haciéndolo palpitar en un cálido júbilo interno. No se despegaron el uno del otro en lo más mínimo, dejando que ese momento se impregnara por siempre en su memoria y escuchando a su vez como ella le murmuraba unas palabras llenas de deseo.

—¡Cuánto tiempo, rizos de fresa!


	3. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hotel Transylvania no me pertenecen, son única y exclusivamente de Sony Pictures y de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Espero que ésta historia les agrade, dejen en los comentarios sus opiniones, ideas y/o sugerencias para que la trama se torne algo especial.**

 **¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

—No hay equilibrio —musitó en la cavidad vacía de su encierro—. No hay orden. Solo caos en la descontrolada evolución del tiempo.

No pudo evitar darse cuenta de la cruda realidad. Siempre se quejó acerca de un mundo asazmente mundano y despreciable. Su ira se descargaba sobre aquellos que disfrutaban la vida con completa ignorancia, llena de blasfemia, al ser incapaces de darse cuenta de que dejaban en el olvido una irrevocable realidad que residía en el misterio.

Su forma de pensar le martillaba sus entrañas con la molestia de una pesadez mórbidamente maligna, aquel razonamiento le hacía indagar por sus oscuros deseos alguna manera de comenzar un plan pernicioso a favor de una promesa inquebrantable. Lo recordaba como si hubiera pasado el día anterior a ese, un día que le hizo darse cuenta de la desgracia que llegaría en una historia puramente monstruosa. La venganza era el camino elegido para una tarea que se había dispuesto a cumplir, sin titubeos, ni arrepentimientos, dirigida hacia lo que una vez en su vida consideró un compañerismo prometedor.

El lugar donde se encontraba era vehemente tenebroso y grisáceo. Una lúgubre habitación que moraba en su interior el presagio en carne propia, como si poseyera cada objeto, cada material y cada centímetro de masa que lo conformaba. Lo inundaban cientos de telarañas que abarcaban aquellos lugares invadidos por la luz de una luna creciente a las afueras de un parecido anfiteatro; marcas de zarpazos mortales que le propiciaban a las paredes rocosas un aire sofocante, al igual que el oleaje de un frío estremecedor que se hacía pasó hasta los confines del limitado espacio malicioso perfectamente inmutable. Albergaba un sentimiento sangriento tan intenso que hizo renacer un aura de muerte en un castillo confinado al olvido, tan negro como un gélido abismo.

Lo único que podía observar en una penumbra tan espesa como el trópico sentido del temor era la mesa vieja y anticuada de madera que se mantenía frente a él, sosteniendo lo que parecía ser una botella verdosa, larga y oblicua, de un vino que se olía añejado a la diminuta distancia entre los lugares. Los rayos de la luna mantenían su posición firme en el delicado pasar del tiempo, siendo unas pocas líneas blanquecinas las que pegaban contra un rostro pálido y lampiño, de un azul tan apagado como la de una enfermedad terminal que desvanece el color de la vida en el cuerpo, mostrando a su vez unos ojos tan rojizos como la sangre que recorre su camino hacia un corazón erosionado de toda felicidad.

Tomó la botella con una de sus manos huesudas, casi desnutrida debido a la fealdad que transfiguraba su anatomía humanoide, y la llevó hasta una mandíbula que mostraba con diligencia una serie de dientes malformados, amarillentos, y excesivamente grandes a comparación con el tamaño de su cabeza, dejando por fuera dos colmillos que se elevaban casi hasta la altura de su frente, advirtiendo el peligro que constataba para un posible enemigo. Tomó del oscuro líquido embriagante, haciendo que una infinidad de sabores recorrieran su boca de forma apacible, ambigua en cada sentido. La acidez del vino hacía que una chispa surcara su espina dorsal, dándole un leve cosquilleo en las mejillas, siendo combinado por una estructura amarga y frutal que tranquilizaba con un golpe amortiguado en sus papilas gustativas, finalizado por una textura de hierbas y semillas que mantenían un sabor ahumado impregnado en un aliento totalmente perfumado en un alcohol perfectamente balanceado.

Bela sonrió de mala gana al saber que ese había sido el último trago que le ofrecía aquel recipiente. Pensando nuevamente en el recuerdo que lo consternaba por completo.

Lanzó la botella enojado hacia la penumbra, haciendo que ésta impactara con agresividad contra los volátiles relieves de las paredes, causando un ruido que comenzaba a romper un silencio lleno de tormento que arrasaba con cualquier sentimiento, exiliándolo para siempre a un infierno terrenal.

Su vista se percató de una rata que paseaba ciegamente por un lugar peligroso, en su búsqueda por comida para sus crías, posiblemente. El gran vampiro, sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomó entre sus manos y la llevo frente a sus ojos, para después observarla seriamente, como si tratara de conseguir que el roedor musitara unas palabras al penetrar una vista terrorífica sobre la de él.

—Resulta extraño como unos seres tan salvajes como ustedes sean a su vez tan… Perfectos —mencionó, acariciando a la rata con la punta de dos dedos.

El roedor solo mascullaba los sonidos naturales de su especie, retorciéndose entre los espacios de sus temibles dedos en la búsqueda de su escape.

—No piensan en lo que es bueno y en lo que es malo. ¿Me equivoco? —le pregunta, totalmente abstraído en su argumento.

Se mantuvo un silencio atenuante, sin señales de disturbio.

—Siempre disfrutan de la vida sin la menor preocupación de hacer algo que pueda o no ser correcto —se levantó de la silla en la que permanecía sentado y empezó su travesía por el sitio—. Ya que no poseen algo que es considerado fundamental en la supervivencia de este mundo reinado por los humanos. —soltó, posando su vista mortífera hacia la luna gradual y cautivadora en los ápices de una ventana de cristal, haciendo que su rostro malicioso se fulminara del tono blanquecino de una pureza ajena a sus creencias.

—¿Sabes qué es ese algo? —replicó en voz baja.

La rata chilló debido a la fuerza que lo aplastaba lentamente, a lo que Bela supuso una respuesta por parte del roedor.

—Según la ciencia, infame y sacrílega, la diferencia entre nuestro intelecto se debe a la falta de un razonamiento complejo por parte de ustedes, los animales —comentó, mirándola con frialdad—. La capacidad de discernir entre dos o más situaciones es completamente imposible para su cerebro. Sus acciones son representadas como el mero reflejo de su instinto animal, lo cual, les hace tomar el mejor camino a lo que sus sentidos ordenan, lo que provoca que su mente y su pensamiento se torne algo sumamente obsoleto; "decisiones involuntarias", así las llamaron.

El vampiro bufó levemente, carraspeando una voz que se teñía de un matiz colérico en sus pensamientos. La vida, tal y como la conocía, era mucho más compleja que una simple explicación como esa.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —volvió a preguntar— Yo no lo creo así, no completamente. —farfulló, molesto. Apretando el agarre en un puño que comenzaba a apisonar al pequeño rehén.

Nuevamente, la criatura en sus manos resentía la ira de una fuerza que ejercía poco a poco presión sobre cada parte de su ser. Chillaba con el ímpetu de un dolor sofocante. Esperando a una muerte que acechaba paciente en sus sollozos.

—Verás, mi querido amigo peludo —continuó—, en todos mis siglos de vida siempre creí que su forma de pensar era la correcta; su razonamiento nunca fue superior a la de nosotros los monstruos, no, claro que no, pero sí extrañamente precisa en cierta manera. Me resultó tan fascinante esa observación, que a pesar de lo que decía la ciencia, siempre creí que esa era la respuesta para erradicar la aberración de la faz de la tierra, dejándola subsistir en paz ante una humanidad que debía ser exterminada.

Sonrió, profético. Añorando un futuro utópico en sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo puede ser posible, que, al tener una inteligencia sumamente inferior, puedan tomar decisiones sin perjudicar a otros? —preguntó, inquisitivo—. ¿Cómo puede ser posible, que, a pesar de existir desde el principio de los tiempos, no hayan cometido ningún error? —se quedó dubitativo, recordando las palabras que había dicho anteriormente—. Eso los hace perfectos.

Fue un misterio que no lograba comprender, y pensó, que así seguiría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

—El pensamiento humano no muestra el orden que deberíamos seguir en una vida certera, sin arrepentimientos. No es para nada perfecta, ni mucho menos correcta —le miró, expectante—. Siempre han perjudicado a este mundo con sus estúpidas decisiones irracionales llenas de poder.

—La forma en que debería evolucionar este mundo es a través de reglas que se aprenden con el paso del tiempo. ¡Normas, que deberían ser respetadas por todos y cada uno de los que viven en este infierno! —mentó iracundo, apretando a su víctima hasta arrancarle por fin el brillo vital que se mostraba en una pupila negra que veía a la nada—. Decidí ser perfecto, como ustedes —espetó, postrando su vista en el inerte roedor de su mano—. Decidí, que, en este mundo mísero y podrido, jamás tendríamos que vivir algo parecido. Comprendí, al fin, que la única manera de purificar esta tierra es con la aniquilación total de la raza humana, dejando vivir a aquellos que por su perfección se mantienen inocentes en el sendero correcto de la vida.

Siguió mirando hacia los confines de un cielo nocturno, sin fin. Apreció como las estrellas eran testigos de su anhelo, y como la luna trazaba el brillo esperanzador que él pensaba obtener en un futuro no tan distante para sus ojos.

—Sí —confirmó, decidido. Llevándose el inerte roedor a su mandíbula para propiciarle una mordida monstruosamente tranquila, llena de una calma que saciaba su apetito, con hilos de sangre que chorreaban por los espacios malformados de sus dientes y que lo hacían adquirir la fuerza que necesitaba en el momento—. La humanidad pagará por lo que nos ha hecho todo este tiempo. Al fin el mundo será un lugar justo y puro; no tendremos que ocultarnos de ellos nunca más —agregó—. El mundo será por fin un lugar perfecto.

—Los monstruos obtendrán lo que por derecho les pertenece. El control de todo lo que existe—sonrió malévolo, metiendo lo que quedaba del animal a su boca, destrozándolo lentamente en el abrir y cerrar de un gesto inhumano.

Caminó en dirección a la puerta de la habitación, mirando de soslayo a la luna que se mostraba aún ausente de magnificencia en un cielo oscuro y puntuado.

«La noche del Mondfisternis llegará pronto—pensó, con una victoria reflejada en la sangre que proyectaban sus ojos—, y ustedes serán los primeros que atestigüen el cambio que se avecina. Serán el sacrificio perfecto para la justicia que me merezco, y sufrirán tanto que hasta los dioses teñirán de rojo los cielos en un eclipse que marcará un nuevo comenzar en el tiempo».

Abrió la puerta de jalón y salió de su cautividad. Su propia mirada expresaba un destino que se cumpliría sin excepción, mostrando en cámara lenta como la muerte de su pensar se clavaba como un alfiler en el destino, mientras las aberturas de la entrada dejaban observar cada vez menos la terrorífica forma de su rostro que se ocultaba en una penumbra que lo tragaba con pericia. Y antes de cerrarla por completo mencionó algo que le hizo al viento detenerse por completo, como si el tiempo convergiera de traición por un miedo que hacía temblar el ambiente, llena de muerte, y un presagio que sonaba a maldición.

—Mestizo, tú harás que esa perfección se haga realidad, el juramento que realicé hace quince años se cumplirá, saciando la venganza que mantuve guardada con un odio cegador dentro de mi pútrido corazón—murmuró en la oscuridad—. Faltan 13 días para la fase final del eclipse. Serás testigo del dolor que impondré sobre tus seres queridos. Su muerte estará fijada en el destino, y eso será inevitable, niño.

»—No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

Una risa se adentró por última vez en las cavidades de un espacio lleno de tristeza y maldad, resonando una y otra vez en un eco amorfo por el abismo terrenal, recalcando el preludio que se aproximaba en el futuro de Transilvania.

* * *

Dennis quedó sorprendido por lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Era una belleza absoluta, cautivadora y dulce, perfectamente tierna hasta el más mínimo detalle; era mucho más de lo que él se hubiera imaginado, todo su conjunto era algo que le hacía retener el aire en sus pulmones, una reacción a tan inesperado sobresalto de la edad.

La observó con un cariño lleno de nostalgia, apreciando cada uno de los cambios que favorecían la anatomía de la loba. Su rostro había cambiado considerablemente, ya no era de forma redondeada como cuando eran niños, con mejillas que resaltaban en un claro apretón de ternura y le daban esa expresión infantil, ahora se había tornado un poco más alargada y firme, dejando que un pelaje suave y sedoso encajara por completo con su facción delgada y carismática. Su cabello había crecido mucho más de lo que él recordaba, de un tipo ondulado que mantenía un brillo bastante peculiar, ya no se arreglaba su peinado con las dos típicas coletas que llegaban a la altura de su cuello, esta vez era un cambio radical en su apariencia; lo mantenía recogido en forma de dona baja, dejando caer unos cuantos mechones de pelo por el costado de su cara, descansando al aire por debajo de su oreja derecha. Y con unos ojos tan azules que asemejaban la apariencia de un par de gemas en las cuencas de su mirar.

Al vampiro le pareció estar soñando en ese momento. Un sueño sumamente hermoso que no lograba creer.

—¿Qué ocurre Zing-Zing? —le preguntó confundida, pero a su vez mostrando la sonrisa que asomaba una dentadura blanca y perfecta en la alegría palpable del momento— ¿No me reconoces?

Eso le hizo sentir a Dennis un cosquilleo interno en la boca de su estómago, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba que lo llamaran así, resultaba extraño, que, después de tanto tiempo de verse el uno y el otro, ella optara por llamarlo de esa manera tan especial. «Zing-Zing—pensó internamente, con un leve rubor floreciendo en sus mejillas. Una vez más su corazón palpitaba con una rapidez veraz, sintiendo fructíferamente una emoción que no lograba comprender — ¿Por qué me siento tan feliz de escucharlo? Antes no me importaba que me llamara de esa forma, pero, ahora después de tanto tiempo, es como si mi cuerpo se alegrara poco a poco por oírlo».

Sonrió embelesado por su pensamiento.

—Hola Winnie —contestó con gran felicidad. Abrazándola aún más en el suelo del lugar—. Te extrañé demasiado.

La chica soltó una pequeña risa al sentirse estrujada en los brazos del vampiro, y se acurrucó cada vez más contra su cuello largo y protector, acariciando con suavidad el ondulado pelo de su cabeza y olfateando la esencia que tanto le gustaba. Ella pareció anhelar el sentimiento que permanecía en sus recuerdos, una emoción que le aceleraba su corazón en un palpitar lleno de amor y devoción.

—Yo también te extrañé mucho —se apoyó cada vez más en él, dejando que el momento fluyera en el suave aroma de su amistad.

El pelirrojo se mantuvo asombrado por la muestra de cariño que ella le mostraba sin embarazo, pero a su vez, sentía la necesidad de tenerla bajo sus brazos, protegiéndola de cualquier cosa que quisiera separarlos. Al notar que ya llevaban un tiempo postrados en el suelo del gran vestíbulo, optaron por ponerse de pie y mirar lo mucho que cambiaron en apariencia los últimos diez años de ausencia.

Ella observó como el vampiro ya no era el mismo niño que había conocido cuando era niña. Esta vez le pareció distinguir algo sumamente diferente en la generalidad de su apariencia, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en la fuerte tonalidad de unos leves músculos que se entre marcaban en su playera, y en unos jeans cómodamente ajustados dándole un aire tonificado y atlético, algo encantador para su gusto. De igual forma su mirada se mantenía estúpidamente atraída por su rostro varonil, de apariencia juvenil y curiosamente dócil en la figura de una sonrisa dulce y carismática, atravesando su mirada en los dos mares de ojos que mantenían su atención hacia ella. También se dio cuenta de lo tanto que había crecido Dennis, no le sorprendió en lo absoluto, ya que, solo eran unos cuantos centímetros de diferencia, cosa que le hizo contraer un rubor que comenzaba a crecer lentamente por encima de unos hoyuelos risueños en sus mejillas.

«Es completamente diferente a como lo recordaba —se dijo, apenada por el sonrojo que mostraba y que a su vez intentaba ocultar—. Es mucho más lindo que antes». Aquel pensamiento le hizo darse un escarmiento mental, lleno de vergüenza por su actitud, no podía creer que estuviera pensando tales cosas de su amigo.

Dennis la observó de pies a cabeza intentando digerir con aprieto un cambio que rayaba en una belleza sin igual; no tuvo que dirigir palabra alguna para mostrarse completamente anonadado por la figura de Winnie.

—¡Eres hermosa! —le aduló pensando en voz alta, sumamente embelesado, con la fascinación apegada a una figura femenina que consideraba totalmente perfecta. Un cuerpo alto y delgado, con un busto relativamente reducido, no tan voluptuoso; de caderas definidas en un corazón invertido, haciendo que sus glúteos se mantuvieran reacios en decadencia a un estilo sin igual. De piernas tonificadas por el ejercicio, y un pelaje que brillaba en contraste con los rayos de la luz. Tenía puestos unos jeans negros rasgados por la parte de las rodillas y una blusa rosada de una tonalidad lisa, sin estampado, de cuello abierto que deambulaba en los bellos espacios por debajo de su fino cuello, cubriéndole un hombro y desnudando con actitud el otro. Además, pudo observar como un pequeño pendiente en forma de luna menguante se encontraba insertado en una de sus orejas, siendo la otra adornada por una cadena de oro blanco que bajaba por el costado del delicado hélix en la misma, creando un encanto monstruoso y cegador.

Winnie se sonrojó aún más al escuchar el halago, prestando atención a unos ojos azules que la miraban con admiración y afecto. Una mirada que le hacía apenarse cada vez más.

Dennis al darse cuenta del significado de su mirada se petrificó, soltando una boqueada de sorpresa, resintiendo como los nervios lo invadían rápidamente.

—N-no, no… Quise decir que, este… Mmm —se sintió acorralado, entre la espada y la pared.

La loba al verlo no hizo más que soltar una risa llena de apego hacia el vampiro, tratando de que se relajara un poco.

—Tú también estás muy guapo, Zing-Zing —contestó, llamando la atención del pelirrojo. Dándole una sonrisa calurosa que emanaba una ternura combinada con un encanto veraniego—. Te has vuelto todo un hombre —mencionó ruborizada.

Dennis sonrió de igual forma al escucharla, clavando nuevamente su vista en sus preciosos ojos.

—Lo mismo digo de ti, Winnie —dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia delante tratando de incidir un señalamiento en ella—. ¡Mírate! Toda una mujer lobo. Bella y fuerte hasta en el más mínimo detalle.

La chica le correspondió el gesto, tambaleando su cuerpo de un lado a otro como una niña juguetona, con los brazos cruzados por la espalda, dándole una apariencia sumamente tierna.

—Supongo que el _Zanna di Luna_ resulta útil después de todo —alegó divertida, guiñando un ojo por la actitud—. Nunca pensé que una década de madurez en Eslovenia fuera tan provechoso —bufó sarcástica.

—Ya veo —dijo aún embelesado por su apariencia— ¿Con que fue tu preparación para ser parte de la manada central, cierto?

—Sí —contestó mediática—. Todos los hombres y mujeres lobo tienen que asistir a su retiro de preparación cuando cumplen los 10 años.

Dennis asintió, tratando de verse como si fuera un experto en el tema. El Colmillo de Luna era algo complicado de entender, desde el punto de vista de cualquier otro monstruo era una simple ceremonia en donde evaluaban las habilidades que todo hombre lobo poseía, pero en la perspectiva de un humano, lo cual era una parte vital de él, no lo entendía a la perfección, resultaba intrigante saber un sometimiento de varias pruebas a las que se exponían el cuerpo y el alma de un individuo para después calificarlos como si fueran simples objetos. Algunas resultaban brutalmente imposibles de realizar, su abuelo le contaba pequeñas anécdotas acerca del lugar a donde viajaban todos aquellos que querían obtener la autonomía y el derecho a pertenecer a la legión; muchas noches atrás, la curiosidad le hizo saber lo serio que se podría tornar una prueba en el lapso de su retiro, incluso, se decía que algunos llegaban a morir al no poder soportar la transición. Era escalofriante saber, que, entre monstruos existieran rituales tan váganos como ese, primitivos e inmorales. Más solo era una simple leyenda que escuchaba entre las malas lenguas, nadie sabía en realidad lo que ahí pasaba, absolutamente nadie, solo aquellos que se adentraban y juraban guardar el secreto de una noble manada.

Decidió guardar silencio con respecto a una antigua tradición que se consideraba sagrada, no se atrevía a preguntarle al respecto, no en público. Conociendo a Winnie, ella debió pasar la prueba sin problemas, su simple presencia en el hotel era la prueba viviente de aquella verdad.

—Supongo que para ti fue pan comido —mencionó sonriente, señalándola con ambas manos, pero a su vez tragando grueso al pensar por un momento lo que pudieron haberle hecho en ese lugar—. ¡Eres una Werewolf por amor de horror! —farfulló, guiñándole un ojo— No hay nada que no puedas hacer, Winnie.

Winnie rio un poco por lo que había escuchado, le gustaba lo que Dennis mencionaba sobre ella, pero ya agregarle que era perfecta en todo lo que hacía era una exageración bastante hilarante a su pensar.

—No soy muy buena en todo, Dennis —dijo, rodando los ojos—. Hay muchas cosas que no se hacer.

Dennis arqueó una ceja señalando un posible debate sobre el tema.

—Sí, claro —argumentó, cruzándose de brazos mientras mostraba una sonrisa llena de picardía—. No lo creo.

Winnie pareció asombrada por el comentario, soltando un gesto de burla hacia la postura de su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué, no lo crees? —preguntó.

—Te conozco muy bien, Winnie—soltó didáctico, sonriéndole con cariño—. Llevamos siendo mejores amigos por más de 15 largos años, estoy bastante seguro de eso. Sé lo que te gusta, lo que te disgusta, tu música preferida, tu banda favorita, tu comida preferida, tu color favorito; sé absolutamente todo sobre ti.

—¿Crees saberlo todo sobre mí eh… Dennis Drácula-Loughran? —mencionó juguetona, cruzando sus brazos e imitando la postura del joven vampiro.

El chico asintió, sin decir palabra alguna. Figurando solamente una mirada que irradiaba una verdad tan clara como el agua, absoluta e indiscutible.

—¿Cuál es mi comida favorita? —preguntó incrédula.

—Faisán a término medio en salsa de nuez y trufas —le contestó casi al instante, sonriendo cada vez más.

—Bien, pero… ¿Qué me dices de la banda? —remarcó— Puede que no sea la misma de siempre.

—Es imposible que tu lealtad haya cambiado, Winnie —respondió de una carcajada, frunciendo el ceño divertido—. Tu corazón no puede traicionar su amor a Keane. Te encanta su música.

Winnie rio a lo bajo, asintiendo en forma torpe. El pelirrojo tenía mucha razón, nunca podría cambiar del estilo alternativo a uno completamente moderno, sería un insulto para ella.

—Bueno, esa fue fácil —le sonrió— ¿Qué puedes decir de mi color favorito?

—Rojo anaranjado, parecido al color de un amanecer —soltó.

—¿Y mi pasatiempo favorito?

—Estar con tu mejor amigo —se señaló orgulloso—. El que curiosamente, soy yo —mencionó en tono burlón.

«¡Rayos! estoy segura de que sea lo que sea que le pregunte lo contestará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —pensó con diversión, haciendo un puchero mental mientras razonaba alguna posibilidad de acorralarlo—. Además, llevamos 10 años que no nos vemos ¿cómo puede ser posible que recuerde absolutamente todo?».

La loba estaba empezando a caer en cuenta que de verdad se sabía todo sobre ella. Pero, no podía dejar que un vampiro le ganara en ese juego, tenía que vencerlo de una forma u otra.

—A ver —pensó con atropello, formulando la posible pregunta que hiciera favorecer lo que le aseguraría la victoria—. Si tanto sabes sobre mí, ricitos de fresa—señaló—, dime. ¿Cuál es mi mayor debilidad?

Dennis la miró entre confundido y asombrado, jamás se había puesto a pensar en las debilidades de su mejor amiga, de hecho, a simple vista parecía que no tenía ninguno, ya que, a su pensar, era la chica con más virtudes y fortalezas que podía conocer: era ágil y tenaz, divertida, aventurera, carismática, social, alegre, fuerte y sobre todo valiente; en todo lo que pudiera pensar, Winnie lo maestreaba como si fuera diestra en cosas como esas. Se sintió nervioso por contestar algo erróneo, no quería fallarle como su amigo, además, se sentiría sumamente culpable por desconocer algo acerca de su personalidad.

Lo pensó un poco, tratando de incurrir a lo que pudiera responder con perfección a su pregunta. Winnie, por otro lado, pudo ver que le costaba trabajo contestar a la interrogante, lo cual le hizo reír amartillada por la llave que permanecía en sus pensamientos, algo que sabía que le iba a costar descubrir al joven vampiro, pero que trataba de demostrárselo cada día de su vida: cada vez que estaba con él y lo tomaba de la mano, cada noche que se recostaban el uno sobre el otro y no hacían más que observar con soñolencia las estrellas en busca de otra realidad diferente, la manera en la que lo miraba, la tranquilidad que le demostraba cuando estaba junto a él y los días en la que más la necesitaba, y sobre todo en la forma en la que siempre lo llamaba. Algo en el pecho de la loba retumbó como un empujón efímero, algo que la amenazaba con salir anhelando un cariño sumamente etéreo. Su corazón palpitaba con tan solo rememorar las veces que lo había llamado de esa forma, y lo que su madre le contaba al respecto de la magnitud de decir tal frase hacia una persona.

«Winnie, algún día encontraras ese alguien que haga que tus días y tus noches sean hermosos e inolvidables —recordó con limerencia las palabras de Wanda, de forma meliflua y acogedora, llena de un vívido afecto tan caluroso que emanaba de su corazón—. Cuando eso pase, sabrás de una forma u otra que, ese alguien que saca lo mejor de ti, será por siempre el amor de tu vida. Solo llega una vez en la vida cariño, y se tiene que aprovechar al máximo. No permitas que escape y sobre todo no te rindas, ten fe y paciencia, aférrate a ese monstruo tan especial y no dejes de confiar en el amor que se tienen inconscientemente el uno y el otro. Ya que tarde o temprano te corresponderá, haciendo que todo el sacrificio, el dolor y el sufrimiento que alguna vez tuviste haya valido la pena en cada segundo de una eterna espera».

Winnie sonrió ruborizada por el recuerdo, y pensó en algo que soñaba con desespero desde la noche en el que la salvó; cuando al fin se había dado cuenta de que no solo era cariño lo que ella sentía por Dennis, sino algo mucho más fuerte que una simple amistad. No por nada lo llamaba de esa forma tan especial, quería estar con él cada momento del día, quería verlo todo el tiempo, pero sobre todo quería demostrarle el amor que por todos estos años mantenía resguardado en su corazón.

«Si tan solo supieras, mi Zing—pensó con una punzada de una melancolía inefable en el duro roce de su respiración, llevándose una pata al pecho debido al impulso—. Si tan solo supieras cuanto he ansiado estar junto a ti y verte otra vez después de muchos años».

Dennis seguía pensando en que contestarle, temblando por un esfuerzo extremadamente agotador, algo que ya parecía ser un calvario para su cerebro. Se rindió, pero justo antes de que le mencionara a la chica su derrota dos lobos aparecieron por cada lado en la que se mantenía suspendida en el silencio, entrelazando un brazo cada uno alrededor de su nuca, para recargar parte de su peso sin problemas en la comodidad de su cuerpo. Ambos parecían tener la misma estatura y el mismo estilo gótico en sus ropas, dos playeras negras que tenían estampados unos logos de color blanquecino sumamente conocidos para él, los dos llevaban puestos unos jeans azulados semi-ajustados con cadenas plateadas en los costados, y que se acomodaban perfectamente a la fornida musculatura de sus piernas y de su cuerpo. El joven vampiro se sorprendió nuevamente al verlos, no era nada difícil reconocerlos, cosa que le causó gracia, ya que de todos los cientos de hermanos que tenía Winnie podía recordar con facilidad los rasgos y los nombres de aquellos dos. Sin embargo, no pasó por desapercibido lo mucho que también habían cambiado.

—¡Vaya, vaya! —exclamó el que tenía el símbolo de anarquía en su playera, de ojos verde grisáceos como el tono opacado de una esmeralda, con un rostro redondeado y bonachón que le favorecía a su aspecto intimidante, peinado con un tupé hacia atrás y mostrando unas orejas que parecían chicas con respecto a la de los demás—. Pero mira quien tenemos aquí, nada menos que al murcielaguito Dennis Drácula.

—Sí —afirmó el otro, con una voz bastante agradable y grave para sus oídos, de ojos amarillos como el cálido resplandecer del sol entre las nubes, de un rostro casi cuadrado en relación con la de su hermano y con un mirar completamente despreocupado, con un peinado lacio que descansaba de costado por detrás de sus orejas, cayendo unos cuantos mechones por la parte de su frente. Se talló por un momento el pecho mientras examinaba de pies a cabeza al pelirrojo, dejando observar un símbolo de una calavera por la parte de su pectoral izquierdo—. Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vimos, enano.

Dennis rodó los ojos al escucharlos, pero mantenía una sonrisa amigable hacia ellos. Un gesto que aún les concedía la amistad que en su tiempo mantenían.

—Wilbur… Wade —mencionó impávido, alternando su vista sobre los dos rostros que clavaban su atención hacia él—. Cuanto tiempo sin verlos, pulgosos.

Ambos lobos miraron al vampiro con una expresión seria y opresora al escuchar la forma en la que los había llamado anteriormente. Cualquiera pensaría que molestar a dos hombres lobo sería de lo más estúpido que pudieras hacer, ya que su fama residía en la descontrolada forma en la que ellos manifestaban su enojo hacia la gente que osara insultarlos de cualquier manera concebible. No vivirían para contarlo, seguramente; solo los dioses podían saber lo que te depararía en una situación como esa. Pero, de alguna forma extraña, aquellos dos no se inmutaron en lo absoluto, ni siquiera mostraron signos de haberse ofendido propiamente por un insulto de lo más insignificante, solo comenzaban a mostrar una sonrisa burlona para con el pelirrojo, un gesto bastante permisible para Dennis que los imitaba con lentitud.

—Nos da gusto verte, amigo —masculló Wilbur, contento. Fue directo hacia el vampiro para darle un choque de manos, cosa que también hizo Wade.

—Digo lo mismo chicos —le contestó.

Los dos sonrieron al escucharlo y asintieron con expresión agradecida. Miraron de soslayo a su pequeña hermana quien los miraba en seriedad, quieta y tranquila, pero con una vista perturbadora y trivial, ahuyentándolos inminentemente en el reflejado temor de sus rostros, un peso que les comenzaba a indicar un posible peligro mortal.

—B-bueno, Dennis —soltó Wade, un poco nervioso. Trataba de hallar una excusa para no molestar a su hermana—. Tenemos que conseguir un cuarto para la familia, te dejamos.

—S-sí —complementó el otro hombre lobo— Nos veremos mañana en la mañana cuando estés libre.

Ambos caminaron a paso veloz zigzagueando la multitud de gente que aún se mantenía admirando la infinidad de lugares que el vestíbulo les mostraba monumental, hasta desaparecer por completo de la vista de cualquier persona.

Dennis se mostró un poco confundido por su actitud tan repentina, pero notó que la presencia de Winnie seguía con él, lo cual le hizo olvidar por completo ese pensamiento. Dirigió su vista hacia la bella chica que tenía frente a él, sonriéndole con gracia, recordando que no le había dado una respuesta a la pregunta que se mantenía en un margen de duda e incertidumbre. Una posible respuesta surcaba su mente como un trabalenguas, no se le ocurría nada.

—Lo siento Winnie —se reprimió, avergonzado—. Al parecer no conozco todo sobre ti.

Winnie negó con la cabeza, gentil.

—Si lo sabes —dijo cohibida por otro rubor—. Es solo que no te has dado cuenta aún, Dennis.

—No entiendo —contestó, dubitativo—. ¿Enserio conozco tu debilidad? —se cruzó de brazos, pensante en los recuerdos vagos de su cabeza—. Tu no tienes ninguna.

Dennis asintió contestando a su duda.

—Si que la tengo, Dennis—mencionó sonriente.

Un chiflido sordo se escuchó al fondo del gran vestíbulo, con un eco que resonaba por cada rincón del sitio, advirtiendo a todos los presentes con un sentido de oído extremadamente sensible una atención sin excepción. Dennis no pudo escuchar el llamado, pero intuyó que se trataba de eso mismo al notar como de manera involuntaria las orejas de la chica se levantaban en dirección al amortiguado origen del aviso.

Winnie lo miró un poco decaída por el suceso. Tomó ambas manos del pelirrojo, prestando suma atención a los dos grandes ojos azules que esperaban que un misterio les fuera revelado.

—Lo siento, Zing-Zing —chistó molesta—. Me tengo que ir.

Dennis la observó triste y no pudo evitar llevar una mano a su mejilla suave y sedosa para acariciarla con un cariño reconfortante. Asintió aún inmerso en un sentimiento que no podía describir.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, Winnie —le dijo, siguiendo con el tanteo de sus dedos en su rostro—. Solo dime antes ¿cuál es tu debilidad?

Ella soltó una pequeña risa, contagiosa e infantil, que le hizo acrecentar la sonrisa que bobamente ya tenía.

—Dejaré que lo descubras por ti mismo.

El vampiro le perpetró una mueca de inconformidad al encargo de realizar tal búsqueda.

—Anda —la alentó a contarle—, dime cuál es.

Winnie lo soltó con una lentitud tranquila y relajante, con la misma actitud divertida, parecida a la supuesta conducta de una niña que busca que le sigas en el juego.

—Nos vemos más tarde, Zing Zing —profirió, apartándose lentamente en su camino hacia la entrada, mirando coqueta y de soslayo a un chico que se mantenía desesperanzado por la falta de verdad a sus espaldas.

Él la miró apartarse cada vez más por el camino rojizo que concebía la alfombra roja por debajo de sus pies, notaba como su caminar era de un fino tambalear por los costados, moviendo su cadera en movimientos que le incitaban en mover inconsciente su cabeza de un lado a otro, atontando sus sentidos por el instante en el que desaparecía de sus ojos. No podía creer en el maravilloso encuentro con su mejor amiga, llego a pensar por un instante que un cambio podría llegar para los dos, un cambio posiblemente mágico y alentador.

Dennis se mantuvo al margen en su trabajo por el resto del día en el hotel, tenía que desempeñar como siempre su función de coordinador entre las centenas de huéspedes que le buscaban para un encargo o servicio. Iba y venia por todos lados con una rapidez sobrehumana, llevando y trayendo sugerencias, quejas, solicitudes y mensajes para con el departamento al cual pertenecía. Conocía nuevas caras y disfrutaba de nuevas amistades, recibía nuevas familias y les presentaba los lugares del hotel; se sentía feliz de pertenecer a un empleo como tal, sutil y extremadamente divertido.

Su turno había terminado, y optó por regresar a su habitación para descansar con tranquilidad. Ya era noche por lo que podía sentir en un ambiente frío y desolado, su cuerpo le pesaba poco a poco por el esfuerzo de mantener su postura fija y activa, la humanidad presente en su cuerpo le señalaba un cansancio que inmergía sus pensamientos en un sueño de profundo sosiego. Llegó a su habitación después de haberse despedido de sus compañeros del hotel, su camino hacia su torre personal se le había hecho tediosamente larga y molesta, pero a su vez le gustaba sentir ese silencio que reinaba a sus aposentos, en la tranquilidad de un aire que llenaba sus pulmones de energía para una noche elocuente a un ánimo acogedor.

Permitió darse un tiempo de ensueño en los ápices de su balcón pedregoso, agitando leve los bordes de unas cortinas rojizas que se mantenían recogidas para mostrar un umbral puramente original. Se encontraba sentado al borde de una vista espectacular, un panorama hermoso e inmarcesible para sus ojos, podía observar con detalle cada parte que rodeaba un castillo que hacía sentir flotar sobre el suave aire del exterior. El bosque seguía maravillando su mirar con el impacto de una oscuridad abrasador, tupido de árboles hasta donde alcanzaba un territorio perenne, combinando a su vez su extraordinaria serenidad con la hermosa luminiscencia que proyectaba el fulgor de los finos rayos de luz que la luna mostraba en un cielo estrellado.

Miró la luna y dio un suspiro alentador, reflejando en su mente el rostro de la chica que le hacía sentirse completo, afortunado y en calma en un mundo turbulento. Su proyección en un sueño parecido le causo una aspiración que se atrevía a realizar, las estrellas lo alentaban a un cariño que de forma decidida le confería a su corazón un pensamiento que deseaba sin querer. Y esa noche por primera vez se sentía con las ganas de volar hasta el origen del misterio que confabulaba a favor de sus sentimientos.

«Su debilidad—pensó con la vista postrada en el creciente astro, blanco y puro, sintiendo como el simple recuerdo de su encuentro le propiciaba un cosquilleo dulce en su interior—. ¿Me pregunto cuál será?».

Y cayo en cuenta como la noche seguía su curso.


End file.
